


Outside the conversations part 2: Lance, Becky, and the Security General

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [4]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Lance and Becky get into some trouble with raiders but a brave felkin from the security force helps them out





	Outside the conversations part 2: Lance, Becky, and the Security General

The sound of energy weapons being fired was heavy in the air as Lance and Becky made their way stealthily along the street. Living together right next to the security offices did the two little good when a breach craft slammed into the building from the darkness of space, it was a blood bath when the raiders started to board the colony. A few minutes later another breach craft slammed into their apartment building, Becky escaped with just a few scrapes, Lance on the other hand had his leg dislocated and broken in several places by a piece of falling debris. They managed to stay alive though by playing dead as the raiders swarmed out of the ship, for Lance it was quite easy as he had passed out from the pain and laid motionless. It took them an hour to get out and away from their apartment building. Lance groaned as Becky helped him hobble down the street the two of them trying their best to stay out of sight.

“Come on Lance, Baby, we just got to keep moving.” Becky said as she helped Lance stay upright with his arm over her shoulders

Lance winced with every step they took, “I know!” Lance groaned as quietly as possible through gritted teeth

Becky was wearing a dirty and torn denim skirt which was tight against her legs and an equally messed up black and pink band shirt with a ragged vest over it. Lance was wearing a ripped up black and grey stripped shirt with a few of his and Becky’s quills stuck through it along with a pair of black jeans.

“We’ll get someplace safe and then I’ll do my best to fix up your leg.” Becky said with a small smile

“You sure you’re qualified to do that?” Lance said jokingly as he tried to ignore the pain, “you only just started school.”

Becky smiled and shook her head, “Probably not, but do you see anyone else with any medical training?” she said in response to the comment

Gruff voices sounded from somewhere near them, “thought I heard someone talking just now.”

“Yea?” said another voice

“Go search around!” said the first, “Boss doesn’t want survivors from this sector of the colony!”

The sound of footsteps spreading out in a rush followed.

“Fuck! Just drop me and hide!” Lance whispered trying to push Becky into a nearby empty building

“What! No! I’m not leaving you!” Becky said resisting Lance’s pushes

“Go, hide! I’ll be fine!” He said finally getting her into the building leaving him to collapse in the doorway

Becky stumbled into the building, looked like a wrecked coffee shop of some kind, and hid behind the sturdy counter.

“Well look at this, a hobbled little pin cushion all alone.” A raider taunted Lance as they approached

“Fuck you!” Lance growled between gritted teeth

“That’s not a nice thing to say.” The raider said planting his foot on Lance’s leg and pressing down, with a wicked grin

Lance screamed in pain, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAugh!”

The raider slipped a knife from his waist and pressed it against Lance’s chest still applying pressure to his leg.

Lance screamed in pure agony as the raider dragged the knife blade across his chest, drawing blood, it wasn’t a fatal wound though.

“Where are your friends?” the raider demanded placing the blade against Lance’s throat, “Tell me and it’ll be quick.”

“Eat shit!” Lance growled and glared at the raider

The raider pressed the point of the knife against Lance’s throat, “Alright then I’ll just watch you die slowly then.”

“What?” Lance groaned starting to feel sick

“We dip our knives in Holmsroot, it’s a powerful poison.” The raider smiled, “You’ll be begging for death soon.”

Becky watched completely helpless from her hiding spot.

“I know it’s not just you, now tell me where they are and I can end your suffering.” The raider said with a sly smile

Lance’s speech slurred as the poison took effect, “Bite my entire ass!” he giggled dumbly and said, “Bite it and choke to death!”

The raider sighed and aimed his gun at Lance’s head, “Alright, I’m bored of this already, we’ll find them all either way.” 

“No! Please don’t!” Becky screamed jumping out from her hiding place

“Becky, no…run.” Lance groaned drunkenly from the poison

“Just please let him live, give him the antidote or whatever and I’ll go with you.” Becky pleaded

“I never said I had an antidote.” The raider cackled, “Besides I never planned on taking anyone alive.”

“Good, I won’t feel bad then.” Said a new voice

“Wha….” The said turning around quickly trying to bring his weapon to bare on the new comer

The new arrival pressed the barrel of their gun right between the raider’s eyes, “See you in hell, Scum.” Pulling the trigger a charred and smoking hole was blasted clean through the raider’s skull. The raider crumpled to the ground.

Becky jumped and screamed when the gun went off.

“Stay calm.” The new guy said, “I am Security General Ferdinand Grousmire, I’m here to help.”

Becky rushed to Lance’s side, he was babbling incoherently while twisting and turning on the ground, “Lance! Can you help him?”

Ferdinand knelt down and placed a hand on Lance’s neck. Becky could now see that the General was a Felkin and dressed in security armor. Removing his helmet he gave Becky a small smile.

“From the bios I’m reading he’ll be fine.” He chuckled, “That poison he used, Holmsroot, is actually just a powerful hallucinogen.” Ferdinand stood up and looked around, “He’ll be perfectly ok in a few hours, he’ll have a headache and most likely puke his guts out though.”

Becky sighed in relief, “Oh gosh that’s so good to hear.” She hugged Lance close to her

“We’ll be needing to leave as soon as possible though.” Ferdinand said, “They would have heard that shot.”

Becky nodded and hoisted Lance up off of the floor, “where are we going to go?”

“Too the back door, quickly.” The General said, “I can hear them coming.” He got his gun ready 

Becky began to slowly drag Lance to the back entrance of the ruined coffee shop with Ferdinand covering them. Soon raiders started to swarm towards the coffee shop and Ferdinand began to open fire on them sending them scurrying for cover.

Becky managed to get Lance out into the alley behind the shop, “Fuck, now what?”

A large heavily armored raider emerged and aimed a huge metal cannon at the building. Ferdinand opened fire on him but the energy bolts fired by his weapon just fizzled against the large raider’s armor. “Fuck!” the General cursed

The huge raider smiled inside his helmet and the cannon started whirr and charge up a bright blue glow starting to emit from deep inside its barrel.

“Tezla cannon!” Ferdinand yelled dashing to the back of the building dodging energy fire all the way. Grabbing both Becky and Lance he grunted as he picked them up and started to run down the alley.A crackling bright blue bolt of pure energy rocketed from the cannon into the building and detonated in an explosion of brilliant blue flames. The force of the blast sent Ferdinand, Lance, and Becky tumbling down the alley.

Getting up and shaking his head, “Are you two okay?” the felkin asked 

Lance just groaned and babbled still under the influence of the hallucinogen

“I’m ok and Lance is…well he’s alive.” Becky said 

“Ferdinand?” a familiar voice said

Ferdinand looked up to see two Porkals peeking around the entrance to the alley way. “Gunter?!” He said in surprise

“Go!” yelled the heavily armored raider, “Make sure their dead!”

“Fuck!” Ferdinand cursed again, “Get him out of the alley now!”

Becky nodded and quickly dragged Lance out of the alley helped by Gunter and who the felkin guessed was Rosita from Gunter’s place of work. Ferdinand pulled a grenade from his waist and tossed it towards the building they had just escaped before joining the others at the alley’s entrance. The grenade went off with a loud explosion followed by screams of pain and agony from several raiders.

“Follow me,” Ferdinand said grabbing Lance from Becky and slinging him over his shoulder

The five of them ran as fast as they could, “Where are we going?” Gunter asked

“We’re heading to that apartment complex.” Ferdinand said pointing the building out, “We’ll hide there and when the raider’s give up on looking for us we’ll head to a nearby shelter where you can all stay safe.”

end


End file.
